


New York with Donnie

by WinchestersShorty1980FL



Category: New Kids On The Block
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 16:58:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1717916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchestersShorty1980FL/pseuds/WinchestersShorty1980FL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dream I had one night and it was so vivid...so I had to write it down!</p>
            </blockquote>





	New York with Donnie

Melissa is in New York roaming around in Central Park and looking at a map. She is lost and can’t find her way anywhere and the map in her hands isn’t giving her any help. She is about to give up when she hears a voice behind her.  
“You look lost; can I help you find the place you are looking for?” He says.  
She knows this voice and she spins around to find Donnie Wahlberg standing there looking all kinds of sexy. She can’t find her voice for what feels like minutes and just stares at him. After a few minutes she shakes her head and finally able to find her voice she says, “Yes.”   
He smiles and grabs her by the hand and leads her out of Central Park and into his car.  
“What were you trying to find?” He asks.  
Still stunned but now able to talk she says, “I was trying to find the Blue Bloods set.”  
He laughs and turns to look at her and smiles saying, “Well, I guess it’s lucky you couldn’t find it, I am off today but I can still show you where it is if you want.”   
They are at a red light and he turns to her and sees she is blushing, “I guess you were looking for me, but it seems I am the one that has found you, and so would you like to have a private tour of NYC?”   
She beams at him and nods her head thinking, “They won’t believe this back home.”   
She quickly takes a pic of him and puts her phone back into her pocket. The light turns green and they drive on.  
“So, what are we going to do?” Mel asks him.  
“What would you like to do?” He asks her.  
“You.” She thinks in her head but isn’t brave enough to say it out loud.   
“I don’t know, what is there to do around here?” She asks him.  
He laughs and she thinks he knows what she really wants but gives nothing away. As they continue to drive they are talking and laughing and she finally relaxes. She can’t help but think that he really is a down to earth guy. He pulls up to this bar and she turns to look at him.   
“It’s a gay bar; they have this awesome drag show.” He answers her unasked question.  
She smiles and says, “I love gay bars, and drag shows, I have a best friend the does shows on occasion and he is great.”   
“Awesome.” He replies.  
He walks around to her side of the car and opens the door and extends his hand to help her out, she smiles as she takes his hand and feels safe with him. They walk into the bar and find a seat and watch the show.  
Several hours later when the show is over, they leave and get back into his car and they continue to drive.   
“Where are you staying while you are here?” He asks her.  
“The Plaza over by Central Park.” Mel replies  
He nods his head, and she looks out the window and notices that he doesn’t seem to be driving her to her hotel.   
“Where are we going?” She asks.  
“We are going to my place, and I am going to cook you dinner.” He replies.  
Her heart leaps into her mouth and she is once again rendered speechless. But she remembers back to an interview he did on Rachel Ray and he said he didn’t know how to, maybe he learned. But she feels odd thinking how many other fans does he do this for?   
“So, do you take all your fans that are lost in Central Park back to your place for dinner?” She asks her voice a little shaky. 

“No I don’t, you would be the first.” Donnie says laughing.  
Her heart skips a beat at his words knowing she is the first he has done this for, then wonders what else will happen tonight. They finally reach his apartment and he opens the car door for her again and they walk hand in hand up the steps and into his place.  
“I’ll go get dinner ready, you make yourself at home.” Donnie says giving her a soft kiss on the cheek.  
Her face goes crimson, and her knees go week and she reaches out and holds the wall for a minute before gaining her equal Librium and finding her way to sit on the couch with her feet stretched out in front of her. After a minute she decides to kick off her sandals and props her feet up once more.  
Donnie comes in the room and notices her manicured feet and smiles, then rushes over and sits next to her.  
“Dinner is in the oven, here let me massage your feet for you.” He says.  
She swings her legs over onto his lap and he starts massaging her feet. A few minutes into the massage she lets out a soft moan. Smiling, Donnie lifts up her foot and puts her big toe in his mouth and starts sucking on it. Melissa’s eyes shoot open and her jaw drops as she sees Donnie sucking on her toes. She kinda knew he had a foot fetish but didn’t know how true that was until now, and she lets out another moan.  
“You like that don’t you.” Donnie whispers to her in his sexy back rub voice.  
She nods and throws her head back as he moves from toe to toe sucking, and nibbling on them and she can feel herself getting wet.   
His hands slowly move up her leg to her thigh and she lets out another soft moan.  
“Won’t dinner burn?” She whispers.  
“No, it won’t be ready for another 45 minutes.” He whispers as his hand moves up to her pussy.   
He takes her toes out of his mouth and reaches up to her waist and pulls down her pants and panties. He places them to the side of the couch and spreads her legs and then positions himself between them. Donnie then inserts a finger into her pussy, she moans and he smiles.  
“Wow, you are wet for me already.” He whispers.  
He places two fingers inside her as he leans in and starts licking and nibbling on her clit. She can’t believe this is actually happening and her brain has left her and she can’t utter anything, she can only moan. Donnie’s fingers quicken their pace inside her and she knows it will be only too soon before she has her orgasm and tries to hold it off as long as she can. She doesn’t want this moment to end, she wants it to go on forever, and she can feel herself building. “Come for me baby.” Donnie says and she does all over his tongue and fingers.   
As she is coming down from her orgasm Donnie stands up and extends his hand to her. She takes his hand and he leads her upstairs and into his bedroom where he tells her to get on the bed on all fours. She does as he asked and she can feel him behind her. He inserts two fingers inside her again but only for a moment before he takes them out and all of a sudden slams into her. “FUCK!” She cries. Donnie starts pounding away on her wet pussy and she can hear him grunting and growling behind her. He smacks her ass and she cries out and turns to look at him smiling.   
“Oh, you like that don’t you?” Donnie grunts.  
She cries “Yes, Fuck me harder!” and he fucks her harder and harder smacking her ass again and again. He reaches up and pulls her hair and she screams out louder as he smacks her ass again. “OH FUCK!” She cries out and he pounds her harder and harder. “COME FOR ME BABY!” Donnie growls and pounds into her once more and she unravels beneath him. “DONNIEEEEE!” She screams out as she comes over and over again as Donnie finds his own release. He pulls out of her and lies down next to her and holds her in her arms as they both fall asleep.  
She wakes up with a start and looks around. She is alone, and she is in her own room, and she realizes it was all a dream.


End file.
